to love fairy tail
by manuelvalle10hotmail.com
Summary: natsu y wendy confiensan sus sentimientos ademas de la aparicion de un nuevo enemigo los lleva a un encuentro inesperado y a un nuevo mundo ¿que aventuras tendran? ademas de algunos nuevos amigos


**Capítulo 1 "UNA NUEVA AVENTURA ¿EN UN NUEVO MUNDO?"**

Un año despues de la batalla contra zeref y el continente de Álvarez

**FAIRY HILL**

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la pequeña dragón Slayer cuando los sintió despertó animada para comenzar un nuevo día, tanto movimiento despertó a charle.

—¿Porque hay tanto ruido?—Charle se despertó confundida por el repentino alboroto de su compañera.

—Buenos dias Charle es un hermoso día no crees—decia Wendy mientras Charle terminaba de despertar.

—¿Porque estás tan alegre Wendy?

—muuu—dijo Wendy haciendo un puchero—Charle que cruel eres ayer no deje de hablar de eso es que acaso no estabas escuchando.

—Mmmm... Ya récorde hoy vas a ir a una misión con Natsu—dijo Charle con una sonrisa pícara.

—Charle no digas eso—dijo Wendy mientras se sonrojaba enormemente—Ademas ya sabes que me gusta desde el incidente de oración seis.

—Ya ya niña además creo que Natsu también siente algo por ti puedes considerarlo amor correspondido—decia Charle con una sonrisa pícara.

—Aaaaa ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento charle ya me voy—decia Wendy mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

—Por lo menos desayuna antes de irte—gritaba Charle desde su habitación en fairy Hill.

—Desayunare en el gremio—gritaba Wendy mientras se dirigía al gremio.

_—esa niña está muy enamorada de ese idiota_—pensaba Charle mientras veía a su compañera alejarse.

**EN FAIRY TAIL**

Wendy llegó al gremio y mientras esquivaba mesas voladoras se dirigió a la barra donde vio a Natsu sentado mientras bebía una cerveza Wendy le hablo lo que rápidamente llamó su atención y volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa pero un poco sonrojado.

Había pasado un tiempo en que Natsu miraba de manera muy diferente a Wendy, pasaba más tiempo con ella y últimamente no paraba de pensar en ella. Antes de seguir hablando los demás miembros del equipo de Natsu se reunieron.

—Natsu, Wendy están listos para la misión—decia Erza.

—Natsu-san no dijiste que íbamos a ir solos—decia Wendy un poco disgustada.

—Lo siento Wendy—decia Natsu con la cabeza baja—Pero hubo un cambio de planes, resulta que la misión es de clase S, eliminaremos a uno de los demonios de Zeref.

—Zeref—decia Wendy sorprendida—creia que ya no había más demonios despues de la derrota de tartaros.

—Si pero aparentemente algunos libros salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, recogimos algunos pero hace una semana llegaron noticias de que algún tipo de monstruo atacó una aldea en las afueras de la ciudad así que nos han llamado a nosotros por nuestro desempeño en la guerra contra el imperio Álvarez, después de tanto papeleo y súplicas por parte del cerebro de llamas conseguimos la misión.

—¿Que dijiste stripper? ¿Quieres pelear?—Decia Natsu con sus puños en llamas.

—Cuando quieras cabeza de volcán—contesto grey comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Y así comenzó otra pelea en el gremio en la que en muy poco tiempo se unieron los demás, mientras que Wendy, Erza y Lucy se quedaron discutiendo los detalles de la misión.

—Bueno esa es la idea, no te preocupes aún tenemos dos días antes de irnos así que hay que prepararnos, esforzemonos en la misión Wendy—dijo Lucy ignorando la pelea que estaba creciendo a sus espaldas—Gajeel y Lily también se nos uniran—termino con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no se puede hacer nada—decia la pequeña dragón Slayer—bueno iré por Charle—dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a su dormitorio.

Mientras que en la pelea Natsu salío volando debido a una intervención del maestro del gremio, se dirigió hacia Wendy y termino llevándosela consigo, los dos se estrellaron con la barra destruyendola en el proceso.

Cuándo el humo se despejó, los mandíbulas de todo el gremio calleron al suelo.

Lo que vieron los dejo sin habla cuando el humo se despejó lo que vieron fue a Natsu debajo de Wendy en un apasionado beso almenos para ellos, para los dos dragons slayer fue un beso accidental cuando chocaron pero una vez que se estrellaron el tiempo se detuvo para ellos después de separarse se volvieron a besar sus miradas transmitieron todos los sentimientos que habian estado guardando durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando los dos se separaron lo único que quedo fue un hilo de saliva que todos notaron.

Cuando los dragons slayer notaron las miradas de los demas miembros del gremio se separaron rápidamente bastante sonrojados lo que ocurrió después fue uno de los más grandes desastres en Fairy Tail.

Las chicas del gremio gritaron a todo pulmón—Kyaaaaaaaaaaa

Los hombres seguían con la boca abierta, en ese momento Charle y Happy llegaron al gremio y vieron el desastre que había había.

—¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?—pregunto una Charle muy angustiada y preocupada.

—¿Hay alguna fiesta?—pregunto Happy visiblemente confundido e ignorando el estado de ánimo de ciertos dragones.

Mirajane se dirigió a los dos exceeds con estrellas en los ojos.

—Natsu y Wendy se besaron kyaaaaaa—dijo muy emocionada ante la situacion.

—¡¡¡¿Quuueeeeeeeeee?!!!—Charle grito a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia su compañera dragón slayer.

—¡Wendy que significa eso!—dijo Charle mientras sacudía a Wendy

—Ehh... ¿Charle que haces aquí?—Dijo Wendy visiblemente confundida pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lo mismo era para Natsu quien estaban notoriamente sonrojado, una imagen algo rara de ver.

—Oye salamander ¿Porque te sonrojaste al besar a esa enana?—decia un Gajeel riéndose de su situacion.

—Pu-pu-pues es porque "fue mi primer beso"—dijo en voz baja y sonrojandose un poco más.

—¿Que dijiste? No te oí—decia Gajeel molestando más a su compañero asesino de dragones.

—¡Maldición! ¡¡FUE MI PRIMER BESO!! Ya estás feliz mi primer beso fue con Wendy.

—Aaawww es lindo cuando está tranquilo y avergonzado—dijeron las chicas del gremio.

—Mi-mi-mi primer beso fue con Natsu-san además también fui su primer beso no podría estar mas feliz—penso sonrojandose más fuerte.

Mientras todos en el gremio seguían confundidos los dos dragons slayer salieron y se dirigieron a la ciudad lejos del alboroto que habían provocado.

—Wendy estás bien con lo que acaba de pasar—decia Natsu visiblemente preocupado.

—No te preocupes Natsu-san no fue tan malo—decia Wendy calmandose un poco pero no podía quitarse ese sabor de la boca pero salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente en cuando Natsu le volvió a hablar.

—Lo mejor será alejarnos del gremio por lo menos este día de otra forma no hayaremos una buena forma de explicar está situacion sin que haya un malentendido, vayamos al bosque regresaremos al gremio en la noche.

**EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DÉ LA CASA DE NATSU**

Wendy y Natsu estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol decidiendo que decir, aunque Wendy se veía algo preocupada respecto a lo que sucedio, en su cabeza habían muchos pensamientos sobre su relación con Natsu qué tal si el la sigue viendo como una niña que pasara si Natsu no la ama a ella y si quiere a Lucy o a Lissana ellas habían pasado más tiempo con el pero nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natsu.

—¿Que es lo que te preocupa Wendy?—dijo Natsu recostado en el suelo con sus brazos como almohada casi dormido.

—Natsu-san ¿Estás bien con esto? Después de lo que acabamos de hacer estas bien con eso, no tienes que seguir con esto si no quieres.

Natsu estaba confundido no entendía lo que Wendy quería decir pero más que nada no tenía idea de a lo que se referia, lo que sintió tras recibir ese beso fue una sensación de calides que no había sentido antes. Desde que ocurrió el incidente de Edolas, se sentía raro cada vez que estaba cerca de ella cuando la pidió consejo a Mira los ojos le brillaron y hablaba de cosas acerca de sentimientos que lo dejo aún más confundido pero solo entendió una pequeña parte que se aplicaba a esta situacion aunque no entendía este sentimiento por completo lo entendió a la perfección se había enamorado de la pequeña dragón slayer. Así que decidió decirle lo que tanto anelaba.

—Wendy escúchame—decia Natsu sentándose enfrente de ella—Wendy no entiendo lo que acaba de pasar pero realmente no me importa continuar con esto Mira me había dicho que lo que sentía por ti era algo llamado amor, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería pero despues de este incidente creo que entiendo un poco más lo que quería decir.

Wendy escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Natsu al mismo tiempo sus dudas se aclaraban se estaba preocupando demasiado Natsu no solo no la rechazo si no que se le estaba declarando su sueño estaba siendo cumplido pero nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natsu.

—Creo que lo entiendo por completo—dijo Natsu tomando un gran respiro y dijo—Wendy te amo—Dijo Natsu mientras tomaba las manos de la peliazul el rostro de Wendy se tornaba de un rojo oscuro.

Cuando Wendy se calmó miro a Natsu a los ojos y dijo.

—Yo también te amo Natsu-san—pero fue interrumpida por Natsu.

—Wendy quítale el san llámame natsu.

—Muy bien Natsu—dijo mientras se acercaba para recibir otro beso.

Pero esta vez fue diferente fue un beso en el que sus pensamientos se perdieron y solo querian disfrutar de su compañia. Cuando se separaron se dirigieron a la ciudad para tener su primera cita aunque en el trayecto Wendy tuvo que explicarle a Natsu su relación de novio y novia. Mientras regresaban Wendy recordó que dejaron las cosas sin resolver en el gremio "ya habrá tiempo mañana" dijo Natsu para tranquilizarla mientras se dirigían hacia el restaurante del antiguo miembro del consejo.

Terminando de comer se divirtieron recorriendo la ciudad tomados de la mano, antes de que lo notarán la noche cayó sobre ellos. Cuando eso pasó Nastu la llevó a su casa. Aparentemente Happy no estaba ahí así que decidieron dormir juntos.

Wendy admiraba la casa mientras Natsu la guiaba y le mostraba los recuerdos de cada uno de sus misiones como el collar que le dieron en la isla galuna después de liberarlos de su maldición e incluso un pequeño trozo de lacrima de cuando venció a cero de oración seis.

Wendy comenzó a bostezar. Natsu le ofreció dormir con el se cama, Wendy algo sonrojada acepto su oferta, Natsu se acostó a su lado abrazándola protectora mente Wendy se aferró a su traje lista para dormir pero mientras cerraba los ojos varios pensamientos invadieron su mente, que dirán sus compañeros del gremio, los juzgarán por su diferencia de edad después de todo solo tenía 13 años y Natsu tenía 19. Natsu noto su preocupación al sentirla algo inquieta.

—¿Wendy porque estás tan inquieta?

—¿Que es lo que pensaran todos mañana cuando se enteren de nuestra relación? ¿Que dirán de nosotros? ¿Nos juzgarán por nuestras edades?

—Eso es todo—dijo Natsu sonriendo—Wendy no me importa lo que digan los demás deberia ser lo mismo para ti ademas recuerda que segun Anna-sensei los dos tenemos más de 400 años.

Entonces Wendy entendió que se preocupaba demasiado así que antes de irse a dormir le dio un último beso perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.

**AFUERA DE LAS PUERTAS DE FAIRY TAIL**

—Lista para esto Wendy—decia Natsu mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul.

—Estoy lista—dijo caminando hacia el interior del gremio.

Cuando entraron todos los miembros del gremio voltearon a verlos solo para ver a Natsu y a Wendy tomados de la mano, fue entonces que todos gritaron a son de orquesta—¡¡¡¿Q-Q-QUUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!—gritaron todos.

—Salamander ¿Porque estás tomando de la mano con esa enana?.

—¡¡¡¿QUUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!—Volvieron a gritar todos los miembros del gremio.

—¡¡¡¡¡BIEN YA DEJEN DE GRITAR!!—dijo Natsu gritando más fuerte que todos—cuando todos se callaron Natsu volvió a hablar pero con mucho entusiasmo—¡Ahora escuchenme! ¡¡¡WENDY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!—grito Natsu para que todo el gremio escuchará.

—¡¡¡P-P-PE-PERO QUE MIERDA!!!—volviron a gritar justo antes de lanzarse hacia ellos a felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Las chicas rodearon a Wendy pidiendo detalles sobre cómo fue que se declararon, a que lugares fueron y el porque Wendy no llego a fairy Hill lo cual puso nervioso a la peliazul. Mientras que los hombres estaban llenos de celos porque hasta Natsu consiguió una chica antes que la mayoría de ellos. Cuando terminaron de interrogatorios y las felicitaciones los dos dragón slayer se reunieron en una mesa alejada de la fiesta que los demás iniciaron para festejar a a la nueva pareja sorprendentemente nadie cuestionó la relación o eso era lo que creían cuando vieron a su equipo acercarse junto con los dos exeeds junto con el maestro de gremio.

—Natsu ¿Que significa todo esto?—cuestionaron Lucy, Charle, Erza y Makarov.

—¿A qué se refieren? Simplemente decidimos confesarnos lo que sentíamos y terminamos enamorandonos ¿Que hay de raro en eso?—pregunto Natsu no entendiendo que era lo que los molestaba por otra parte Wendy estaba ligeramente sonrojada por la poca discreción por parte de su novio.

—¡Sabes a lo que nos referimos no puedes iniciar una relación así como así!—dijo Lucy comenzando a molestarse.

—¡Exacto no puedes hacerlo salamander Wendy todavía es una niña solo tiene 13 años!—dijo una Charle molesta.

—Charle de hecho los dos tenemos más de 400 años Anna-sensei nos lo dijo después de la guerra—dijo Wendy con la esperanza de poder razonar con ellos

—Pero—Charle iba a quejarse nuevamente pero fue interrumpida por Erza.

—Ya esta bien Charle—dijo Erza—Natsu debo saber si esto afectará la misión.

—No te preocupes Erza no pasará nada pero hay algo que debemos decirles Happy, Charle—dijo dirigiéndose a los dos exeeds

—Mmmm—dijeron sus compañeros.

—Charle desde hoy viviré con Natsu—dijo Wendy un poco avergonzada.

—¡¿QUUEEEEEEEEE?¡—volvieron a gritar todos.

—Bueno lo decidimos anoche espero que nos entiendan—dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir esto—grito charle.

—Charle por favor no te enojes es solo que desde que pude confesar mis sentimientos por Natsu no me siento muy bien estando separado de el—dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a todos.

—Yo me siento igual—dijo Natsu sentando a Wendy en su regazo—Ademas solo queremos pasar más tiempo juntos antes de la misión de mañana.

—Puedo aceptar esto si está bien para ti pero pondré algunas condiciones—todos se rieron y terminaron aceptando la propuesta.

—Natsu me ayudarías a mover mis cosas.

—Lo siento pero eso tendrá que esperar—dijo Erza—nuestra misión es mañana, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos al anochecer el pueblo está más lejos de lo que creíamos.

Dando un suspiro de aceptación fueron a preparar sus pertenencias sabiendo que no podrían ir en contra de la decisión de Erza. Todos se renieron a la 1:00 en la estación de trenes. Natsu y Wendy estaban afuera del vagón temblando y empezando a sentirse enfermos. Se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de la mano, subieron al tren y se sentaron enfrente de sus respectivos exeeds, los dos dragones seguían temblando y entonces sucedió el tren dejo la estación haciendo que los dos dragón slayer se sintieran mareados todos dudaron una gota al ver a sus compañeros con la cara verde.

Natsu y Wendy por otro lado sentían que iban a morir se tomaron de las manos y Wendy recosto su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Los dos se calmaron un poco mientras escuchaban a sus compañeros discutir los detalles de la misión.

—Entonces que es lo que haremos cuando lleguemos—dijo el mago de hielo.

—Cuando lleguemos lo primero que haremos será hospedarnos en un hotel hemos juntado suficiente dinero para esta misión.

—O-o-oigan ¿Dónde lo encontramos?—decia un gajeel tirado en medio del vagón al que todos parecía ignorar.

—Los informes de los aldeanos dicen que aparece en una cadena de montañas a unos kilómetros del pueblo.—dijo la maga de la armadura.

El viaje continúo con los magos hablando sobre las posibles estrategias de pelea que podrían usar contra el demonio.

Llegaron al pueblo y en cuánto el tren se detuvo en la estación los tres dragons slayer saltaron fuera del tren abrazando el suelo como si no lo quisieran dejar ir. Después de reponerse el equipo de fairy Tail fue a conseguir un hotel les sorprendió que apesar de los recientes ataques aún había mucha gente en el pueblo aunque era tan grande como para ser considerada ciudad. Al llegar a un hotel Erza pidió tres habitaciones entonces el encargado los llevo hasta sus habitaciones al haberlos dejado el encargado se fue nuevamente a atender el mostrador dejando a los magos solos.

—Bien el orden de las habitaciones seran Natsu y Wendy, yo y Lucy, Gray y Gajeel y Happy, Charle y Lily dormirán junto con sus dragones—dijo la pelirroja.

—ehh... Yo no quiero dormir junto al trozo de metal—grito Gray

—¿Quiere pelear?—grito Gajeel.

—Alto—dijo la maga pelirroja con un aura intimidante que de inmediato silencio a los dos magos—entonces Gray dormirá con Lucy y yo con Gajeel—termino de hablar dando a entender que no había espacio para quejas.

Los magos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Charle estaban preparando para dormir. Cuando los dos dragones se cambiaron a sus pijamas los dos exeeds estaban dormidos espalda con espalda en el sofá. Wendy se encontraba acomodándose en la cama cuando Natsu se recostó a su lado abrazándola antes de dormir se besaron dando por terminado el día.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu despertó y sonrió ante la vista que tenía su novia dormida tranquilamente aunque se sonrojo cuando vio que la pijama de Wendy estaba ligeramente desabrochada Natsu subió la vista pero lo que vio lo inquieto aún más vio esos labios los cuales le parecían tan suaves. Wendy sitio el movimiento a su lado despertó y vio a su novio sonrojado pero Natsu vio esos ojos color chocolate y Nastu no pudo resistirse más y beso a su novia apasionadamente lo cual sorprendió a Wendy pero poco después le devolvió el beso ella sentía que se derretía y se calentaba hasta el punto en que se quería olvidar de todo y complacer a su hombre libremente pero de repente escucharon una risa los dos magos se separaron y vieron a Happy conteniendo una carcajada.

—Te gusssssssssssta—cuando escucharon una de las típicas frases del exeed azul los dos se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados. Luego vieron a Charle viendolos con una sonrisa pícara.

—Valla nisiquera son las 8:00 de la mañana y ya están el uno sobre el otro que desagradable—decia una Charle algo molesta.

—N-No es lo que crees Charle—antes de que pudiera responder los demás ma abrieron la puerta tomando por sorpresa a los dos dragones. Los demás sólo podían mirar la escena con los ojos como platos y con las mandíbulas tocando el suelo. Natsu no tenía nada que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras que la pijama de Wendy se estaba cayendo por su hombro al darse cuenta rápidamente se cubrió con las sabanas mientras se vestía rápidamente debajo de ella al mismo tiempo Natsu se levantó y comenzó a vestirse hasta quedar con sus pantalones holgados blancos y su típica chaqueta negra con una manga mientras la otra mostraba el símbolo de su gremio en el hombro. Wendy salió de debajo de las con unas mayas negras con una falda negra que llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas llevaba un abrigo rojo y su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas mientras que el resto de su cabello caía libremente sobre su espalda.

—Parece que están listos—dijo la maga celestial con un ligero sonrojo por la reciente vista de la pareja.

—Natsu—dijo Erza acercándose con un aura intimidante—los deje dormir juntos por qué creí que no pasaría nada de esto.

—T-Te equivocas Erza—san no hemos hecho nada.

—S-Si solo fue un beso—dijo el mago de fuego tratando de justificarse.

Erza lo se calmó un poco soltó a Natsu antes de irse miro hacia atrás y dijo—los esperaremos en la salida—Tan pronto como se fue los dos se calmaron y se besaron una última vez y salieron del hotel siendo seguidos por sus respectivos exeeds al salir se encontraron con sus amigos esperándolos para irse.

—Por fin llegas cerebro de llamas.

—Callate princesa de hielo.

—Silencio—dijo Erza golpeando a los dos magos—bien estamos apunto de comenzar la mision nos dirigeremos a la montaña mas cercana y comenzaremos a buscar.

—No seria mas facil si nos separamos.

—Si pero nl sabemos que poderes tiene el enemigo buscarlo asi es mas seguro.

—Estoy encendido.

—Bien comenzemos la mision clase S.

—Siii—dijeron todos comenzando a irse.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Natsu y Wendy iban hasta atras del grupo tomados de la mano con Happy y Charle siguiendolos. Wendy noto que Natsu estaba un poco ansioso, no era por ir tomados de la mano, en su mirada se veia la impaciencia por encontrar al demonio.

—Natsu ¿hay algo que te preocupe?—dijo Wendy algo preocupada.

—Nada realmente—Wendy no queria presionarlo pero se preocupaba demasiado por su bienestar asi que volvio a insistir.

—¿Tiene que ver con el demonio?—pregunto nuevamente. Natsu sabia que ahora que estaban en una relacion no era bueno guardar secretos asi que dando un suspiro en derrota dijo.

—Es solo que desde que me entere de la verdad sobre Zeref y la relacion con los demonios me esta distrayendo demaciado.

—Aun le guardas rencor a tu hermano. a

—No, despues de todo no puedo imaginarme cuanto habra sufrido gracias a esa maldicion y al hecho de que se haya culpado por matar a la primera maestra ademas de que gracias a el existe Fairy Tail—dijo cuando fue interrumpido por una explosion en el bosque.

—Por alla—dijo Erza mientras los magos la seguian.

Tardaron muy poco tiempo en llegar al lugar de la explocion cuando el humo se disipo vieron a una especie de dragon con 2 cabezas aunque no era igual de grande que los dragones que habían conocido era del mismo tamaño del mismo tamaño que el edificio del gremio con una apariencia muy diferente. En sus patas en lugar de escamas tenia plumas no eran igual que las de grandine estas eran de color negro con rayas blancas con alas de diferentes especies una era la de un pájaro además de tener una cola con una bola de picos al final y la otra de un murciélago la primera cabeza eran solo el esqueleto de la cabeza mientras que la otra cambiaba entre la cabeza de un dragón con una máscara de apariencia humana en la frente para horror de todos los magos la máscara hablo.

—**Mas molestias**—dijo el demonio.

—¡¿Quien eres?!—grito Natsu.

—**Mi nombre es Z**—dijo con una voz cansada como si realmente no le importara quien estuviera frente a el—**Tu tienes el mismo olor que ese mago oscuro**—dijo empezando a levantarse como si estuviera esperando a atacar con una voz llena de ira—**niño que relación tienes con Zeref.**

—¡El es mi hermano!—dijo Natsu sorprendiendo al demonio.

—**Tu eres el hermano de ese mago**—dijo Z comenzando a reir—**jajajaja entonces tú debes de ser END el mocoso me desecho por tu culpa al no poderlo matar**—dijo comenzando a elevar su poder—**ahora mismo estoy comenzando a emocionarme quiero ver quién de los dos en más fuerte**—dijo comenzando a cargar contra ellos lanzó su cola hacia ellos destruyendo parte del bosque.

—¿Entonces eres una de las creaciones más fuertes de Zeref? ¡Esto es genial!

¡Estoy encendido!—dijo terminando de esquivar el ataque

Los magos no tuvieron tiempo para hablar pues se comenzaron a prepararse para ir contra Z.

—Chicos hay que inmovilizarlo, cada uno de nosotros debe encarguerse de una de sus patas para relentizar sus movimientos, chicos encargence de derribarlo nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

—¡¡Si¡¡—dijeron los tres dragons slayer se preparaban para la batalla.

Happy, Charle y Lily sacaron sus alas y levantaron a sus respectivos compañeros. Elevándose encima del demonio comenzaron a cargar sus rugidos.

**—Tetsuryū no hōkō.****—Tenryū no hōkō.****—Karyū no hōkō.**

Los tres hicieron un gran rugido de fuego, aire y fracmentos de metralla con el cual lograron perforar una de las alas de Z—**aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh**—soltando un gran rugido de dolor el demonio cayó al suelo dando una oportunidad a los magos de atacar.

Usando su armadura de la emperatriz del rayo se dirigió a una de las cabezas del demonio específicamente a la cabeza que tenía la máscara, la segunda cabeza con aspecto de esqueleto lanzo una onda de choque que abrieron el cielo, Erza cambio a su armadura de velocidad con algunas partes cubiertas con piel de leopardo y cambiando a sus dos espadas le rompió algunos dientes a la primera cabeza. Cambiando nuevamente a su armadura del purgatorio re-equipo su espada negra con picos al reverso de su espada rompió nuevamente los dientes de la segunda cabeza mientras nuevamente cambiaba a su armadura más fuerta "armadura fairy" salto a la cabeza del dragón con la máscara. Dio un corte diagonal derecho de abajo hacia arriba para terminar cambiando a una nueva armadura la cual era una ropa simple que consta de un hakama y de unos vendajes para cubrir sus pechos y re-equipo una nueva espada la cual encanto Wendy para matar dragones la cual llamo belserión para terminar cortándole una de sus patas delanteras haciendo que el demonio nuevamente soltara un grito de dolor. Levantandose rápidamente intento atacar a la maga de la armadura.

Pero descubrió que no podía moverse y se sorprendió al encontrar sus patas congeladas.

—**Ice make:silver**—dijo entrando en su modo Devil slayer congelando el resto de su cuerpo antes de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente—**Hyōma Zero no tachi**—dijo mientras creaba una espada larga que corto una de las patas traseras del demonio mientras que la herida se congelaba. La cabeza con la máscara volvió a lanzar una onda de choque que se dirigía rápidamente al mago de hielo. Pero Erza se puso delante de él repeliendo el ataque de Z con su armadura de adamantio dandole la oportunidad a Grey para atacar—**Hyōma no gekikō**—dijo cuando expulsó de su boca un gran torrente de hielo que dejó varias laceraciones en el cuerpo de Z.

Z dio un rugido ensordecedor que alejo a los magos.—**malditos sean insectos**—dijo mientras que con una de sus patas golpeó el aire pero de inmediato se vio como el paisaje se rompia al desaparecer las marcas las montañas y el cielo temblaron derribando en el proceso a los dragones. Mientras caían Natsu se propuso con sus llamas hacia Wendy abrazándola antes de caer.

Gajeel mientras tanto se dirigía a la primera cabeza la cual era la cabeza del esqueleto de dragon—**Tetsuryū no Uroko**—dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse con escamas de hierro antes de seguir cayendo y a recitar uno de sus hechizos más fuertes—**Metsuryū oigi gōma tetsu rasen**—dijo mientras sus piernas se convertían en un taladro que terminó por destruir una de sus cabezas.

Z iba a atacar a los dragon slayer Lucy invoco a Loke el cual lo atacó con su Regulus impac. El cual lo distrajo el suficiente tiempo para que los exceeds recogieran a sus compañeros elevandolos nuevamente. Mientras que Lucy también intentaba inmovilizarlo. Loke continuaba con una serie de ataques mientras que Lucy invoco a Tauro y a Géminis, apesar de estar agotada por todas las invocaciones la maga celestial invoco a Virgo. Mientras los tres espíritus estelares distraian a Z, Geminis se convirtió en Lucy mientras comenzaba a recitar uno de sus hechizos más poderoso "Urano Metroia" el cual al lanzarlo derribaron al demonio el cual cayó pues su otra para trasera había quedado pararizada.

—Ya casi lo logramos Natsu, Wendy acabenlo.

—**Desgraciados humanos no crean que me vencerán soy uno de los demonios más fuertes**—dijo comenzando a levantarse.

—Cuidado va a crear otra onda de choque—dijo Lucy comenzando a correr.

Z se levantó con la única pata que podía mover utilizó su cola para mantener el equilibrio y comenzando a levantar su pata dijo—**humanos insolentes ni siquiera he comenzado a usar mi maldición**—dijo sorprendiendo a todos los magos.

—No ha usado su verdadero poder y ya ha destruido la mayor parte de la cadena de montañas.

—Maldicion... Espera Happy lanzme hacia el tengo una idea. Wendy acompañame.

—Si—dijo mientras entraba en modo "Dragón force" (doragon fōsu) y Natsu entraba en su modo "Mōdo Enryūō" al mismo tiempo activo su modo "Dragón force" alcanzando un nuevo nivel de poder que sorprendió a Z.

—**MUERAAAN**—dijo Z alzando su pata distorsionando el aire el cual al bajar hizo que el mundo se invirtiera o al menos en la zona donde estaban los magos.

Natsu y Wendy no se inmutanron y siguieron adelante con sus ataques más poderoso que se fusionaron en una incursión al unísono.

—**Fuego celestial del dragón de la llama del cielo**—dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando una gran lluvia de armas de aire comprimido y una gran lluvia de meteoritos cayeron sobre el demonio devolviendo el espacio a su estado original.

—**Ahora veo porque Zeref te eligió a ti END**—dijo el demonio antes de perder la conciencia—**END no creas que he acabado como te dije nisiquera he usado mi maldición la reservaré para los tres días más felices de su vida**—como última acción antes de comenzar a disolverse en partículas blancas lanzó un rayo de color rojo hacia Wendy.

—¡Wendy!—dijo Natsu abrazándola y recibiendo el disparo que sorprendentemente no le hizo ningún daño en su lugar los atravesó a él y a Wendy dejándolos sorprendidos—mi venganza llegara—dijo Z desapareciendo y dejando solo un libro antiguo con la letra Z en la portada.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

—No puedo creer todo lo que nos costó vencerlo—decia un Gray acostado sobre el pasto sin poder moverse y con algunas heridas leves.

—Al menos no uso su maldición si era el demonio más fuerte después de END debió de haber sido más difícil derrotarlo—dijo una Lucy recostada sobre una nube que creo aries después de que la batalla acabará.

—Lo importante es que conseguimos el libro—dijo Lucy.

—Ahora solo tenemos que llevar el libro al gremio—dijo Erza mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso al pueblo con los demás magos siguiéndola.

Natsu llevaba a Wendy sobre sus hombros mientras que ella jugaba con su cabello. Los demás sólo podían verlos con una sonrisa aunque algo sonrojados por ver a la amorosa pareja.

—ne Natsu no te preocupa lo que dijo Z—dijo Happy volando frente a él.

—¿Dijo algo?—pregunto confundido.

—¡Ni siquiera lo escuchaste!—grito Happy alterado.

—No tiene importancia ahora mismo lo importante es que estamos bien—dijo Natsu dando fin a la conversación.

El grupo regreso al hotel a recoger sus cosas. Partieron de nuevo a la ciudad de Magnolia los dragones se quedaron dormidos para no tener que soportar su enfermedad por los transportes. Al llegar al gremio hablaron, festejaron y nuevamente se desató una de las típicas peleas del gremio, la fieste duro hasta la mañana siguiente.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS.**

Era un nuevo día en el bosque donde vivían Natsu y Wendy, la casa de Natsu habia cambiado un poco, la casa se había vuelto un poco más grande haciéndola una casa de dos pisos pero mantuvo su apariencia en las afueras con plantas y arboles creciendo en el techo y en las paredes, el primer piso tenia el cuarto de trofeos y recuerdos de todas la misiones que hizo Natsu y algunas nuevas que consiguió en las misiones con Wendy con una pequeña cocina y comedor. En el segundo piso estaba una cama matrimonial donde los dos asesinos de dragones dormían tranquilamente mientras que a su lado dormían sus respectivos exceeds aunque en en camas para gatos separadas.

Después de un tiempo la pequeña dragón slayer se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja ni a sus compañeros se dirigió al baño a arreglarse y a preparar el desayuno. Natsu despertó cuándo sintió que faltaba alguien se levantó y se alistó, despertó a Happy y a Charle y bajaron a desayunar junto con Wendy que ya tenía listo el desayuno, desde que se mudó Wendy hubo algunos cambios uno de ellos fue que toda la casa se mantenía limpia esa era una de las condiciones de Charle para aceptar que Wendy se mudara con ellos el otro cambio significativo fue que en el letrero afuera de su casa ya no tenía escrito "Natsu y Happy" ahora tenía escrito "Natsu y Wendy".

—Me sorprende que la casa este limpia desues de dos semanas—dijo Charle sorprendida.

—Eso me ofende un poco pero para que Wendy no se vaya la mantendré así todo el tiempo.

Wendy por otra parte se sonrojo un poco al escuchar las palabras de su novio. Terminando de desayunar fueron al gremio a hacer algunos trabajos puesto que en la última misión juntos Natsu destruyó algunas casas de la ciudad y utilizó todos sus ahorros para pagar y Wendy tuvo que prestarle la mayoría de los suyos para terminar de pagar para no causarle más problemas al maestro.

Wendy usaba un traje parecido al que uso en los grandes juegos mágicos usaba más seguido ese tipo de ropa desde que regresaron de la misión clase S, Natsu usaba su típica chaqueta con una manga.

Llegaron al gremio en una de las típicas peleas del gremio. Fueron al tablero de misiones escogieron una misión a las afueras de la ciudad para eliminar a un gremio oscuro. Estaban por partir hasta que el maestro llamo a todos para dar un anuncio importante.

—Hijos mios tengo algo importante que decirles, me voy a retirar—todos lo miraron como esperando que lo volvieran a nombrar maestro para ser el decimo—Esta vez es enserio el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail es—dijo creando suspenso—¡¡ERZA ESCARLET!!—al escuchar el nombre del nuevo maestro todos gritaron en incredulidad pues sabían que está vez no era una broma—¡¡¿QUUUEEEEEEEEEE?!!.

—Lo decidí luego de la fiesta por el premio de Lucy.

—Acepto el cargo de maestro del gremio—dijo Erza inclinandose frente al maestro.

—Asi que preparence para una de las mejores fiestas de este año en una semana vistance de gala y preparence para un gran baile, como uno de los favores por vencer a Zeref el rey nos dio permiso de usar su palacio en la capital de Fiore.

—¡SIIIIIIII!—todos gritaron mientras comenzaban a beber.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Wendy salieron en camino a su misión puesto que solo estaban ellos cuatro Natsu decidió que era mejor ir caminando ya que no quería subirse en ningún transporte Wendy acepto rápidamente la idea pues tampoco quería enfermarse.

—Natsu ¿Estás emocionado por el baile?—dijo Wendy

—S-s-si—dijo Natsu tartamudeando.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—pregunto de nuevo comenzando a preocuparse.

—Es solo que ahora que Erza es el nuevo maestro no voy a poder destruir todo como siempre lo hago tendré que aprender a controlar la intencidad de mis llamas durante las misiones—dijo deprimiendose.

—No te preocupes Natsu—dijo Wendy tratando de consolarlo—te ayudaré a controlar tu fuego con mi viento—dijo mientras tomaba su mano lo cual lo calmó al instante. El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando sobre cómo será la fiesta o de cosas del hogar como limpieza, comida para la cena mientras Happy y Charle los miraban con una sonrisa por fin sus compañeros estaban madurando.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a las afueras del gremio oscuro cuando Natsu dijo—Happy, Charle quedence atras—sacaron rápidamente sus alas y volaron sobre el gremio—si ven a alguien escapando avísenos—dijo mientras prendió sus manos en fuego—Aye/si—dijeron Happy y Charle.

—Vamos Wendy—dijo Natsu comenzando a correr hacia las puertas del gremio—si—dijo Wendy mientras corría junto con natsu.

Al derribar las puertas del gremio y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar Natsu comenzó a golpear a los miembros del gremio oscuro sin piedad mientras que Wendy concentraba el viento en sus puños creando pequeños tornados que lanzaban a los enemigos por los aires. Después de unos minutos no quedo nadie consciente cuando llegó el consejo mágico para agradecerles y entregarles su recompensa.

Regresaron caminando a casa tomados de la mano.

—Wendy ¿mañana me podrías hacer un favor?.

—¿Que pasa Natsu?.

—Podrias conseguir un traje de gala para mí no soy muy bueno escogiendo ropa.

—De acuerdo—el resto del viaje se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

A la mañana siguiente en el gremio Wendy buscaba a Natsu ya que no lo encontró en la casa y ni Happy ni Charle sabían donde estaba le pregunto a la mitad del gremio incluyendo a su equipo hasta que Mira se acerco ella diciendo que salió con Lucy a alguna parte.

Wendy salió a buscarlo cuando percibió se olor a pino ligeramente quemado, su olor la guío hasta el bosque usando su sentido de la audición mejorado escucho a Natsu y a Lucy.

—Entonces ¿Que debo hacer ahora?—dijo Natsu

—Solo sujetame bien y comienza a moverte—dijo Lucy.

—Eres increíble Lucy ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así?

—Tu no lo haces tan mal para ser tu primera vez.

Wendy quedó destrozada sentía que su corazón dolia así que salió corriendo e instintivamente regreso a casa pero ni Happy ni Charle estaban se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a llorar sobre su almohada hasta el atardecer. Necesitaba desahogarse así que salió por la puerta trasera hasta llegar a un pequeño claro dónde comenzó a lanzar diferentes hechizos eliminando árboles hasta extender el claro por la montaña. Ya no había más árboles en la cima de la montaña dejando la vista libre hacia la siguiente montaña con toda la ira que pudo reunir lanzó su último hechizo hacia la siguiente montaña—Tenryū no hokou—el rugido fue igual al que uso Natsu cuando peleó con bluenote solo que parecía un tornado cuando se detuvo ya no había ninguna montaña enfrente de ella.

Poco después llegó Natsu preocupado pues había sentido un poder igual al suyo por un momento. Salió por la puerta trasera mientras llegaba al claro vio que ya no había nada de vegetación en la montaña, subiendola rápidamente se sorprendió al ver que la montaña que estaba en frente ya no estaba. Percibió el olor de Wendy y corrió rápidamente a casa. Llegando a su casa corrió al segundo piso donde vio a Wendy llorando con las piernas en su pecho.

—Wendy ¿Estás bien?—dijo Natsu preocupado fue entonces cuando Wendy lo vio y su mirada sorprendió a Natsu era una mezcla entre ira y tristeza.

—¡¿Porque demonios me engañas?!—grito Wendy.

—Wendy ¿De que estás hablando?—pregunto Natsu comenzando a preocuparse por el comportamiento de su novia.

—¡¿Que hacías con Lucy en el bosque?!. ¡Creí que me amabas!

Esas palabras hacían que a natsu le doliera el pecho y también le dieron ganas de llorar lo cual no se había visto desde que perdió a igneel en la lucha contra tartaros el solo verla en ese estado lo hacía sentirse como basura, después de escucharla decir eso corrió rápidamente a abrazarla y también comenzó a llorar.

—¡Claro que te amo! ¡Eres la persona más importante que tengo! ¡Yo tampoco quiero perderte! ¡Te amo muchísimo Wendy!

Esas palabras calmaron a Wendy—¿Entonces dime qué hacías con Lucy en el bosque?.

—Escuchaste todo ¿Debió de haber sido desde muy lejos si no pude percibir tu olor? ¡Eres increíble Wendy!—dijo sonrojando a la chica—y sobre lo del bosque le pedí a Lucy que me enseñará a bailar y algunos modales es la primera vez que tengo una pareja en un evento importante no quería arruinar nada en una ocasión especial.

Wendy se sentía como una estúpida no podía creer que hubiera dudado de natsu.

—Perdon por haber dudado de ti—dijo cuando volvió a besar a Natsu.

—Descuida, por cierto creo que tengo una idea para asegurar que ninguno de los dos nos engañemos y siempre estemos juntos—dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

—¿Que es?.

—Tendras que esperar hasta la fiesta, le conté la idea a Mira y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer pero te aseguro que sería uno de los dias más felices de nuestra vida.

**Una semana después**

—Bienvenidos a uno de los días más importantes de Fairy Tail ahora agradezcan al rey y a la princesa ya que nos dieron el permiso para hacer esta fiesta en su castillo solo no destruyan nada—dijo el maestro dando inicio a la fiesta. Todos comieron, bailaron y pelaron aunque en una escala menor a la normal.

—Bien ahora todos pongan atención—dijo Makarov llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio—¡¡¡A partir de ahora nombró a Erza Escarlet como noveno maestro de Fairy Tail!!!.

—¡¡Yeeeyyyy!!—dijeron todos en el gremio mientras comenzaba a sonar música lenta. Todos fueron a buscar parejas mientras que Mira rápidamente fue a buscar a Gray.

—Gray puedes crear un espejo para reflejar una luz a esa lacrima que está sobre Natsu y Wendy.

—Si pero ¿para que?.

—Solo házlo será emocionante—dijo mira con estrellas en los ojos. Gray acepto y comenzó reflejar la luz de la luna atravez de un espejo de hielo hacia la lacrima. Cuando la lacrima recibió la luz actuó como reflector resaltando a la pareja de caza dragones. Los miembros del gremio se quedaron viendo a la pareja mientras que ellos se daban las manos.

—Natsu ¿Que está pasando?—dijo Wendy algo nerviosa.

—Wendy te dije que es algo que quiero que todos sepan—dijo mientras se arrodillaba y comenzó a buscar algo es su bolsillo—Wendy te amo puede que yo sea un idiota pero tú me has aceptado a pesar de todos mis defectos—dijo cuando sacó una pequeño caja color azul—Wendy quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo sin importar lo que digan los demás quiero quedarme contigo en esta vida y en la siguiente y si es un eternidad créeme que no hay nadie con quién quisiera compartir mi vida que contigo, esta es la única cosa que se me ocurrió para mantenernos juntos por la eternidad. Wendy ¿Te casarias conmigo?—dijo Natsu abriendo la caja y mostrando un anillo de plata con algunos diseños de llamas.

Wendy comenzó llorar mientras se tapaba la boca en shock nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz era uno de los días más felices de su vida y solo pudo contestar con lo que siempre había querido decirle—¡SI!—dijo llorando—¡Si! ¡Quiero ser tu esposa!—dijo mientras Natsu colocaba su anillo en el dedo anular. Una vez colocado Wendy salto sobre el mientras Natsu la atrapaba en el aire y comenzaban a besarse.

Todos en el gremio no podían estar mas felices por ellos. Mientras todos aplaudían algunos lloraban pero todos los felicitaron.

—Princesa Hisui nos podría permitir tener nuestra en el castillo—dijo Natsu.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuando piensan casarse?.

—Nos casaremos en un mes—dijo mientras cargaba a Wendy al estilo nupcial. Mientras se retiraban.

—Estoy feliz por ellos—dijo Erza—auque no se como lo verá el resto del mundo para ellos es extraño que una niña de 13 años se case con un hombre de 19 años.

—No te preocupes si se trata de ellos no creo que alguien tenga el valor de juzgarlos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

**Un día antes de la boda**

Happy y Charle habían salido a revisar los detalles de la boda mientras tanto Natsu y Wendy se preparaban para ir a la capital.

—Estoy muy emocionada ¿y tú Natsu?—dijo Wendy algo nerviosa.

—¡Estoy encendido!—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que estemos juntos pase lo que pasé además de esa forma sabes que no tendremos ningún problema al estar con otra persona ya qué sabemos que no nos engañaremos—dijo con una sonrisa marca registrada.

—Natsu siempre estaremos juntos ¿Verdad?.

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo cuando ambos comenzaron un apasionado beso poco a poco surgieron sus lenguas enzarzandose en lucha de caricias que ganó Wendy comenzando a explorar la boca del pelirosa. Se separaron dejando solo un hilo de saliva.

—Natsu estoy encendida—dijo con ojos llenos de lujuria y una voz provocativa que enloqueció al dragón de fuego.

—¿Segura? Si no paramos no creo poder detenerme.

—Hazlo asi seremos uno—dijo volviendo a volviendo a besar a su prometido. Después de ese apasionado beso los dos dragones dejaron de pensar y dejaron que sus instintos los guiarán.

Natsu comenzó a besar el hermoso cuello de su chica esa hermosa, suave y blanca piel que lo volvía loco, le gustaba saborear a su chica mientras lamía su piel Wendy comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos que enloquecían más al mago de fuego terminando de quitarle su ropa descendió hasta sus pechos a Wendy le preocupo ya que no eran tan grandes como las chicas del gremio pero a Natsu no le importó alzo la mirada para pedir permiso a lo que Wendy asintio. Tan pronto como recibió su permiso comenzó a recorrerlos con la lengua mientras dejaba pequeños y húmedos besos que enloquecían a Wendy comenzó a lamer y a chupar el derecho mientras jugaba con el izquierdo masajeandolo y pellizcando su pezón cosa que enloquecía a la pequeña dragón slayer—Espera Natsu también te voy a hacer sentir a gusto conmigo—dijo mientras le terminaba de quitar la ropa. Recorrió los abdominales de Natsu con su lengua hasta llegar a su pene grande y fuerte es como ella lo describiría lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que el chico soltara gemidos lo que exito más a Wendy después lo metió a su boca y mientras lo lamía, besaba y chupaba, Natsu abrió la vagina de la chica, Natsu no pudo resistir más y comenzó a tomar sus fluidos los lamía gustoso despues metió su lengua adentro de su vagina mientras la movia a los lados y la metía y sacaba haciendo gemir a la chica. Wendy estaba encima y Natsu abajo ambos probándose uno a otro (69) los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo Natsu tomo todo el orgasmo de Wendy mientras que Wendy tomaba todo el semen de Natsu lo cual exitaba a los asesinos de dragones.

—Wendy ya no aguanto más ¿Puedo meterlo?.

—Si pero no en esta posición déjame estar arriba de ti.

Así quedaron Natsu abajo y Wendy arriba. Wendy tomo el pene del chico y lo coloco debajo de su vagina la cual ya estaba muy humeda, Natsu la tomo de las manos ya que noto su nerviosismo.

Wendy comenzó a bajar lentamente y el pene del chico entró poco a poco en ella hasta llegar a la pared que demostraba su virginidad, Natsu hizo un poco de presión rompiendola lo cual hizo que la chica sintiera algo de dolor.

—Lo siento Wendy—dijo Natsu preocupado el grito de Wendy.

—No te preocupes solo espera un poco necesito acostumbrarme a ti—al pasar algo de tiempo Wendy termino de bajar introduciendo por completo el pene de Natsu. En unos minutos Wendy comenzó a cabalgar sobre el chico a un ritmo bastante rápido los dos dragones estaban gimiendo de placer al poco tiempo Natsu también comenzó a moverse lo que hizo que el placer se multriplicará—Natsu...ahh...se siente...ahh...muy bien...dame más de ti.

—Wendy tu interior esta muy apretado y caliente se siente muy bien.

—Natsu.

—Wendy.

—Natsu.

—Wendy.

—¡¡¡TE AMO!!!—dijeron los dos terminando al mismo tiempo. Wendy sentía la calidez de Natsu en su interior.

Después de 4 horas y algunas posiciones Natsu metió uno de sus dedos en su ano—¡AAAHHHHH!.

—¡Lo siento! Me deje llevar perdoname si te lastime.

—No te preocupes, solo mete tus dedos en mi vagina para deslizarlos más fácil.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te oiría decir cosas pervertidas.

—Y yo nunca pensé el día en que me hablarías con tanta lujuria ¿Tanto me deseas?.

—Te he deseado desde que confesamos nuestros sentimientos—dijo mientras metía su dedo en su humeda vagina lo cual hizo gemir a la chica—quieres intentar algo nuevo—dijo mientras introducía su dedo en su ano para dilatarlo al principio le dolía pero con el tiempo empezó a disfrutar el hecho de tener sus dos agujeros ocupados.

—Wendy quiero meterlo por favor dejame meterlo—dijo Natsu desesperado por sentir más placer.

—Esta bien pero cambiemos de posición quiero sentir como te mueves a tu propio ritmo.

Después de eso Natsu coloco a Wendy en cuatro y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza pero lentamente para no lastimarla despues de una hora Natsu seguia dandole duro y más rápido Natsu disfrutaba la sensación apretada del culo de Wendy al terminar Natsu quería hacerlo una vez más, Wendy apesar de estar cansada acepto hacerlo una última vez Wendy se recostó mientras Natsu estaba encima de ella. Natsu lo metió una vez más solo que ahora era más lento pero aún así placentero.

—Wendy m-me vengo

—Hazlo adentro quiero volver a sentir esa calidez.

—Aahhh—grito Natsu acabando adentro.

Después de un tiempo de descanso notaron que ya era de noche así que decidieron dormir un poco antes de mañana aunque primero se bañaron y secambiaron por qué Natsu dijo "Erza me matará si se entera de esto" cuando terminaron se fueron a la cama con la poca fuerza que les quedaba se abrazaron antes de dormir diciendo "Mañana será un gran día".

**¡¡¡LA BODA!!!**

**Natsu**

—¿Es necesario hacer esto? ¿No podemos simplemente ir a la parte importante?—decia Natsu incómodo por el esmoquin que Mira y Freed le arreglaban. Para el era una tortura arreglarse.

—Tienes que ir presentable es uno de los días más importantes de tu vida al menos por una vez debes ir con una ropa más bonita que la usual.

—Ademas Wendy también estará bien vestida—dijo Mira.

—Pero el evento solo durará unas pocas horas—dijo Natsu pero rápidamente se callo cuando sintió las dos auras demoníacas de Mira y Freed.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Natsu.

—Gracias Mira por cierto ¿donde está Wendy?

—Ella todavía no llega tu como el novio debes ser puntual y llegar primero al altar.

—¿Que importa el altar? Además que no haremos nuestra boda en el castillo.

Los dos solo pudieron sudar una gota mientras terminaban de arreglarlo.

**Wendy**

Wendy iba de camino al castillo con las demás chicas de Fairy Tail.

—Sabes Wendy te tengo un poco de envidia—dijo Erza llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Porque Erza-san?—dijo Wendy confundida.

—Bueno de por si me cuesta aceptar su relación por la diferencia de edad de 6 años ademas estoy bastante celosa—dijo Erza con su cara del mismo color de su cabello—solo tienes 13 años y ya te vas a casar ojalá Jellal tuviera el suficiente valor para pedírmelo.

—No te preocupes Erza-san te aseguro que pronto tendrás la oportunidad de ver a Jellal como tú pareja.

—G-gracias por tu apoyo Wendy—dijo Erza algo extrañada de recibir un consejo de una niña de 13 años.

—Aun así me sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado Natsu en tan solo 2 meses—dijo Lucy recordando ver a Natsu actuar muy romántico y con modales en las fiestas

—Mmm—dijo Wendy inclinando la cabeza confundida—¿De que hablas?.

—Hablamos de los cambios de Natsu despues de que se hicieron novios—dijo Lissana—nunca actuó así de educado incluso cuando jugabamos a ser los padres de Happy.

Wendy miro a sus amigas mientras nuevamente inclinaba la cabeza con confucion—Nos referimos a los cambios de Natsu—dijo Levy—ya deberias saber a lo que nos referimos eres su prometida.

Fue entonces que Wendy entendió lo que estaban tratando de decir lo cual solo hizo que Wendy se revolcara en el suelo por la risa que le causó las palabras de sus amigas y compañeras. Parando de reír se limpio sus lágrimas y dijo—Oh no Natsu no ha cambiando para nada hace lo que quiere la mayor parte del tiempo así que no puedo entenderlo en absoluto.

—P-p-pero si sigue igual ¿Porque te casas con el?—dijo Lucy algo sorprendida por ver a una mujer querer casarse con un hombre idiota, destructivo, denso y lento.

—Porque lo amo y también porque es la mitad de la diversión de estar con el—dijo Wendy con una sonrisa que irradiaba todo el amor que tenía por ese hombre.

Al escuchar las palabras de Wendy todas supieron en ese instante que el amor que tenían los dos asesinos de dragones era auténtico y sincero.

**En el castillo Mercurius**

Al llegar al castillo Natsu sessorprendió al ver aque no solo Fairy Tail estaba presente también vio a Lyon, Sherry, Chelita y Jura de Lamía Scale también vio a Ichiya de Blues Pegasus y no tardó en notar a Sting y a Rogue de Sabertooth—No sabía que mas gremios estaban invitados.

—Estoy encendido ¿Cuando empezará esto?—dijo Natsu impacientandose.

—En un momento empezará el evento solo espera hasta que llegue la novia.

Después de dos minutos la música comenzó a sonar todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares las grandes puertas del salón se abrían dando paso a la novia. Natsu solo podia ver asombrado la belleza de Wendy en ese vestido blanco puro con brillos en la parte del pecho y en la cintura y guantes blancos de manga larga con su sedoso cabello azul suelto moviéndose y ondeando con cada paso que daba en la mano izquierda tenía un ramo de flores y en la derecha Makarov sostenía su mano como un padre que llevaba a su hija al altar mientras Asuka estaba frente a ellos como niña de las flores tirando pétalos en la alfombra guiandolos al altar.

—Este es tu gran día Wendy ¿Estás lista?.

—Si—dijo Wendy sonriendo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos—fueron las últimas palabras del maestro de gremio antes de soltarla y dirigirse a su asiento. Wendy se dirigió al altar junto a Natsu sorprendentemente no era un sacerdote el que los estaba esperando en el altar si no el rey de Fiore—supongo que es por el favor que nos debía—penso Wendy.

—Gente de Fiore estamos reunidos hoy para honrar está sagrada unión entre estas dos almas que se uniran en matrimonio. Ahora si hay alguien que se oponga a esta sagrada unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

—Entonces procederemos a cambiar sus votos. Natsu Dragneel ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tú legítima esposa?

—Acepto—dijo con una voz suave y tranquila todos supusieron que había ensayado obviamente quería que esa boda fuera memorable.

—Y tu Wendy Marvell ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tú legítimo esposo?—Wendy miró a Natsu con una sonrisa antes de aceptar.

—Acepto.

—Intercambien sus anillos como símbolo de su interminable amor—al decir eso se presentaron dos anillos de plata simples con un pequeño detalle el anillo de Wendy tenía detalles de llamas y las líneas brillaban con un color rojo intenso mientras que el que usaba Natsu tenía una varias líneas brillando de color azul formando una ráfaga de viento.

—Ahora por el poder otorgado en mi yo los declaró marido y mujer puede besar a la novia—terminando la última declaración Natsu se agachó un poco para estar a su altura. Al llegar a su altura Wendy lo tomo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo arrastró a un apasionado beso que al principio sorprendió a todos pero luego los felicitaron algunos reían otros lloraban por felicidad.

Para Natsu y Wendy era definitivamente el día más feliz de su vida de ahora en adelante todos los retos o dificultades que vengan en el futuro lo enfrentarán juntos. Antes de que la fiesta empezará Wendy se puso de espaldas y lanzó su ramo todas las chicas de Fairy Tail se peleaban por atraparlo. El ramo termino en manos de Erza.

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos y la fiesta continuaba Natsu y Wendy habían salido para estar solos un momento aunque por un descuido un una pelea Natsu había roto el esmoquin que había comprado así que fue a cambiarse por su ropa tipica la cual eran sus pantalones holgados blancos y su chaqueta negra con su irremplazable bufanda de escamas blancas que no se quitó nisiquera cuando comenzó la boda y Wendy tambien se había cambiado para acompañar a Natsu pues se sentía algo deprimido por que pensó que había arruinado un día especial. Wendy se había cambiado por el traje que uso en los grandes juegos mágicos después de que lo uso para su misión Natsu le habia dicho

Flashback.

_"Wendy ahora que lo noto te ves más hermosa con ese traje que con los vestidos que normalmente usas me gustaría que lo usarás más seguido"—es lo que él le había dicho—"¿Enserio?"—ella le dijo—"Si supungo que es porque ese es el traje que utilizaste para pelear me preguntó si eso es algún tipo de fetiche"—dijo haciendo sonrojar a Wendy—"Na-Na-Natsu ¿Que es lo que dices? ¿Cómo sabes el significado de eso?"—pregunto Wendy sorprendida no pensó que Natsu supiera el significado de esas palabras—"Lo leí en uno de los libros de Erza explicaba algunas palabras parecidas"—dijo Natsu sonriendo lo que demostraba su inocencia en esos temas.h_

Fin del Flashback.

Natsu y Wendy estaban en el balcón mirando la ciudad de crocus hablando tranquilamente hasta que sintieron un enorme poder dirigirse hacia ellos. Todos dejaron de festejar y pusieron atención a lo que se les dirigia vieron una especie de roca parecida a un meteorito muy pequeño.

Cuando se estrelló en el castillo todo el salón se llenó de una nube polvo. Cuando la nube de polvo se despejó todos se sorprendieron al encontrar a un libro algo viejo en el lugar de la colisión con una sola letra en la portada "Z" es lo que todos vieron.

Los más sorprendidos eran el equipo que lo había derrotado—**finalmente ha pasado el tiempo ahora es el momento de usar mi maldición**—dijo cuando todos notaron como el libro se habría.

—¡Cómo puedes estar vivo! Se supone que te habíamos derrotado—dijo Natsu poniendo a Wendy detrás de él para protegerla.

—**No tengo en interés en los demás sólo en los que están marcados ya te lo había dicho END nunca use mi maldición en nuestra batalla**—dijo Z cuando el libro se abrió por completo—**como un favor hacia ti y como forma de respeto hacia a ti también me llevaré a tu esposa**—al terminar esa frase un agujero negro se abrió.

Para sorpresa de todos no los estaba succionando como se supone que sería pero para sorpresa de todos Wendy y Natsu se estaban desvaneciendo en partículas rojas y azules las cuales si estaban siendo succionadas por el agujero.

Todos estaban inmóviles no porque no querían ayudar los era porque algo los detenía era como si la gravedad aumentará manteniendolos en el mismo lugar.

Natsu abrazo a Wendy que estaba apunto de llorar pero por el contacto de Natsu se calmó—Wendy descuida pase lo que pasé no me separare de ti—dijo tranquilizandola por completo cuando eso pasó Natsu se dirigió a sus amigos—chicos descuiden estaremos bien no tienen porque preocuparse lo digo enserio—dijo sonriendo—Nos vemos—fue su última palabra antes de desaparecer junto a Wendy y el libro se cerrará cayendo al suelo y comenzando a perder color de un morado fuerte a un gris pálido.

Todos comenzaron a llorar pues habían perdido a dos de sus amigos y compañeros hace unos momentos estaban muy felices y ahora estaban bastante tristes pues sus amigos desaparecieron frente a sus ojos pero en plena depresión escucharon una voz triste y a la vez aliviada.

—**Jajajajaja**—rio captando la atención y la ira de todas las personas reunidas.

—¡Maldito seas!—dijeron todos a punto de atacar al libro pero una mano gigante los detuvo al voltear vieron a Makarov con una expresión de ira y tristeza—¿Que es lo que has hecho?.

—**Los humanos reaccionan de manera violenta al perder a una persona importante como favor a END les diré esto !ellos están vivos!**—dijo sorprendiendo a todos—**ellos están vivos solo que ya no están en esta realidad el problema es que ya no regresaran también agote toda mi energía solo lo podía ocupar mi maldición dos veces ahora yo también morire**—fue lo último que dijo antes de que el libro terminara de cerrarse y perderiera todo su color.

Todos suspiraron aliviados esa información fue suficiente para calmarlos estaban vivos y eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber pero todos tenían una duda ¡¡¡¿DONDE ESTAN NATSU Y WENDY?!!!.

**Natsu y Wendy**

Cuando despertaron lo único que vieron fue un espacio oscuro pero al aclararme el espacio lo que vieron los sorprendió es que estaban parados en un lugar totalmente decierto lleno de fuego y varias rocas, montañas y varios desastres naturales pero 100 veces más fuertes. Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo pero con el tiempo los pulmones comenzaron a dolerles y a incharse lo que hacía que respirar fuera doloroso pero aún así siguieron caminando aunque se sentía raro cada minuto que pasaba parecía eterno con el tiempo a Wendy le costaba caminar y UE un solo segundo su brazo se congelo no era como el hielo de Gray era de un color morado Wendy comenzó a gritar de dolor cuando Natsu iba a ayudarla algo le cayó en el brazo y por alguna razón comenzó a disolver su brazo incluido su hueso y parecía que iba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo el dolor hizo que Natsu se desespero y termino usando su fuego cambio sus propiedades y lo hizo girar a gran velocidad convirtiéndolo en una espada parecida a la de Gajeel para cortarse su brazo izquierdo y con su fuego cauterizo su herida.

A pesar de su situacion siguieron caminando por lo que pareció media hora el tiempo parecía eterno lo que les pareció extraño fue que su cabello ahora los cubría había crecido bastante en ese tiempo así que con sus respectivos elementos cortaron su cabello a como estaba antes.

Mientras caminaban a lo lejos vieron un rayo de luz los dos corrieron hacia donde cayó ese rayo de luz.

Al llegar sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo de la impresión y la sorpresa.

Lo que vieron fue a una mujer con el cabello rubio además era muy largo que por poco llegaba hasta sus pies y tenía dos adornos en su cabeza parecido a alas y a un hombre vestido con ropa negra, cabello negro y un olor que los dos no olvidarian. Era un olor que los dos conocían pues ya habían peleado con el y también conocían a la mujer pues era su maestra.

**—¡¡MAVIS!! Y ¡¡¡¡¡ZEREF!!!!!.**

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.


End file.
